bravefrontierglobalfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Linathan/Unit Spotlight: Twin Dragons Eru
Twin Dragons Eru Skill 'Might of the Six Gods (100% boost to Atk power of all Units when 6 elements are present) 'Burst 'Blood-Shaped Arc (13 combo powerful Dark attack on all enemies & boosts BC drop rate for 3 turns; Cost: 28 BC, DC: 13 BC) 'Brave Burst Phantom Eliminator (18 combo powerful Dark attack on all enemies & boosts BC drop rate for 3 turns & increases BB gauge when damage is taken; Cost: 24 BC, DC: 18 BC) About Scoring System For my analyses, I enforce a scoring system. Each category is out of 10 points. The final score will be the average of all of the category scores. Note that my analyses are based on my opinion. You are free to agree or disagree with the points that I have here. The categories are listed below: *Leader Skill *Brave Burst *Super Brave Burst (only for 6* units and above) *Ultimate Brave Burst (only for 7* units) *Extra Skill (only for 7* units) *Arena *Stats *Usefulness Typing will be under stats. Note: Scoring will be different for 7* units compared to 6* units due to the fact that 7* units have two more categories than 6* units. For example, a 6* unit with an 8.5 rating cannot be compared with a 7* unit with a 7.5 rating. Summary Unit Spotlight 6 of 6 for my Birthday Special! Eru also reminds me of a familiar someone from an anime… Eru is also my father, according to my profile page. Just thought I’d leave that there. Leader Skill Score: 7/10 Taking Leader Skills from Quaid, eh? Eru boosts Atk by 100%, which is the highest boost in the game on Leader Skill right now. However, as awesome as this Leader may seem, you need to fulfill the requirement of having 6 different elements in your squad, not 5. This is one of, if not, the worst kind of requirement a squad has to fulfill, heavily limiting your choices in setting up squads. Brave Burst Score: 8/10 Eru's BB utilizes a 210% damage modifier. With that low of a modifier, Eru will be dealing very little damage. A good thing about this BB is the 20% boost to BC drop rate. This is pretty nice for just a BB as it can be used as an emergency to drive the BB gauge momentum. However, the Drop Check on this BB is quite low too. 13 BC Drop Check? This is rather a disappointing amount compared to other units. Super Brave Burst Score: 9/10 With this 420% damage modifier SBB, Eru deals okay damage. It's not bad damage, but not too great either. Like his BB, Eru provides all a BC drop rate buff, but this time, it's 25%. This is actually one of the highest BC drop rates in the game, only to be beaten my 35% and 30%, used by Feeva, Griel, Sefia, Felneus, Aem, etc. Here comes the amazing part. Eru boosts BB gauges when units are attacked. This is great, especially if there are multiple enemies and/or enemies that spam AoE attacks. 3-4 BC, however, is only average and it's not the best in the game. Kikuri's SBB provides the similar buff but boosts BB gauges by 5-7 BC. Regardless, Eru is still a very nice unit to have with this buff, especially with the fact that you can get her from the Vortex whenever he's available. Ultimate Brave Burst Score: N/A This unit does not have Ultimate Brave Burst. Extra Skill Score: N/A This unit does not have Extra Skill. Arena Score: 7/10 Eh, okay. Eru is alright to use in Arena. His normal attack Drop Check of 20 BC is right-on average. It's not the best Drop Check, but it's good enough to use. However, Eru's BB damage is low since his Atk and damage modifier aren't up to the meta. His BC drop rate buffs from his BB and SBB may seem helpful, but they're actually not. The buff only applies upon using BB, but since most Arena matches end on the second turn, the BC drop rate buff won't help much in the long run. As a Leader, Eru's Leader Skill is completely useless. There can only be five units in a squad to use in Arena, making it impossible to have 6 different elements in the squad. Stats Score: 7/10 Overall, Eru has average stats, with the exception of Def, which is quite low. His Atk is barely above average, but his Def is much lower than average. His Rec is relatively good so he shouldn't have much of a problem recovering HP. In terms of typing, my type preference for Eru is... Anima > Guardian > Lord > Breaker > Oracle Usefulness Score: 9/10 Eru fulfills quite a number of roles in the squad that help with BB gauge momentum. The 25% BC drop rate buff is one of the highest drop rate buffs to use in the game. Additionally, Eru can increase BB gauges when units are attacked, which is a very good buff to utilize, especially against raid bosses and AoE-spamming enemies. Unlike other units, Eru has interesting BB-manipulating abilities that other units up to the Ishgria Demons batch don't even have. He provides a lot of BB utility for the team to take advantage of. Conclusion Total Score: 7.8/10 Did you know? If you translate Eru's Japanese name, it's translated as L. The more you know, right? Would you like to see Leaders of Elgaia: Grand Gaia Chronicles? Yes! No! Comment below on what you think of Eru! Is he cool? Who does he remind you of? Leave them in the comments down below! Check out my list of analyses in Spotlights: Table of Contents! Check out the list of blogs I have on my birthday! Linathan's Birthday Special 2015 Check out the other Elgaians: *Scorching Sword Reed *Mystical Talon Rhein *Supreme Lawmaker Aneil *Lightning Speed Lucana *Sacred Armor Nevsky Category:Blog posts